The Red knights
by Cookie Smile Axel
Summary: Ruby and her old friends come to Ikrbururo hoping something good may come out of it but they are wrong
1. Intro

I hung upside down with a rope tied to my leg as blood ran down my body and my face. I looked down to see a guy in a yellow scarf "the yellow scarfs, huh?" I said to myself "where is he!" he yelled "I'm not going to sell him out" I growled almost passing out "how sweet, The Red Knight leader would rather leave her group a stray then give us one guy" he yelled. I spat at him his face "they'll be fine, after all they are part of my gang" I laughed. He hit me with a pipe that he found off the ground than suddenly everything went blurry "shit, why'd I even leave Australia" I trailed off.

My name is Ruby Smith; I'm a twenty year old gang leader and cake shop owner. I have blonde short choppy hair with blue eyes and I wear glasses. It feels like only yesterday when I was an ordinary girl in Australia, who was so excited about leaving school. Even after I finished school I had no idea what to do now. Five months after I left school I was called up by my old friend Zoe, telling me she had opened a bakery in Ikrbururo and asked me if I'd like a job at the bakery and that all our old friends were going working for him soon. I agreed and two months later I was on my way to airport and meeting me there was none other than the one and only Danny Quinn.

Danny was the guy who was some who no one would let near fire ever. For several reasons, for one, he loved fire and had this thing for setting things on fire, for example my sixteenth birthday him and Seamus almost set fire to Zack trying to get Luke. You can tell Danny from a mile away, he was the one with bright red spikey hair, pale blue eyes and pale skin. He also loved to act innocent so not even his family expected his secret love of fire.

Next, I noticed Zack than he spotted us as he was walking and ran up to us than tripped as he was an inch away from us. Zack was the clumsiest person you'd ever meet he made falling look like a skill. He was the only reason that Danny and Seamus failed on trying to set Luke on fire because he tripped over right and to block Danny he blocked himself with the fire stick. He had been injured so much that he didn't even noticed he was on fire until Taylor pointed it out than he started running around in circles until the fire went out. Zack had dark brown hair with green eyes and pale skin.

Next walking up was Luke, who more like strutted "hey, haven't seen you in a while Ruby, boy you get better every time, I see you" he said in a flirty voice. I punched him in the stomach "your pick lines cheesier every time, I see you!" I mumbled "oh, Ruby" he said leaning into me then Danny started evilly smirked at him "just wait until Seamus get here then we can play the fire game again" Danny laughed then Luke jumped back. Luke had always been a pervert and not to just girls, boys too. He was bi sexual the exact opposite to Seamus and that's why on my sixteenth, Seamus and Danny was chasing him with fire because he thought he'd comment on Danny as he bent over. He had brown hair with black streaks in it and he had blue eyes.

Taylor was next and she smiled as she walked up to us "hey guys I haven't seen you since, high school ended" she said happily "shut up nerd" a voice said behind her. The person walking from behind her was none other than Peanut "just kidding!" she laughed as she glomped her. Taylor was the smartest of the group but she was always trying to keep us under control. Peanut was the only one that didn't tower over me beside Zoe but she was still just a bit tiny. Peanut was always playful but as for Taylor she was the complete opposite who was always serious. Taylor had blond hair with glasses and blue eyes. As for peanut she had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

Seamus was walking up to us with his hand in his pockets than he looked up to us "hey" he said "hello" everyone yelled. Seamus was that kind of guy who just really didn't care. The only thing he really cared about was his family. He has also always been close to Danny but that's because their love of fire and they are complete morons together but I guess that must just run in the family. Danny and Seamus are cousins but no one ever knew except me but that because my best friend is Danny.

We were all smiling as we boarded the plane because finally back together apart from Zoe but we would meet up with her soon. We had sorted everything out and we all rented out a house that wasn't far from the city only a few blocks. I had no idea where I was going but I wish I had maybe then everything would have worked out better. And this is where the story on how The Red Knights were formed, begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Misfortune

Chapter 1: Misfortune

I sat next Danny grabbing his hand "what's wrong?" he asked "something doesn't feel right" I told him "you getting nervous?" he asked than I looked down. He put his hand under my chin and tilted it up "don't be such a downer" he said laughing at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. Luke jumped over the seat a little "you two going out?" we back away a little "no Luke" Danny told him with a sigh afterwards. I Laid back in my chair and put on the seat belt on as they went to take off and everyone followed and the plane started.

Zoe's Pov

I sat on a seat in front of the register than suddenly Shizou walked in "oh great, there goes the neighbourhood" I sighed then smiled bending over the counter as he walk up to me. I smiled sweetly "you're out of my favourite cookies" he said sadly bending over the counter. I lifted up the last bag of his favourite cookies then he went to grab them but I yanked them back. I sighed "what's the magic word?" I asked taking a cookie out of the bag "a please would be nice?" then he burst into laughter "I'm not joking" I told him then I looked back at my hand to notice the bag was gone. Standing on the counter was a guy with long legs and a fuzzy coat "is this you wanted?" he asked teasingly waving the cookie in his face then ate it.

He jumped over Shizou head then he ate the other one and threw the bag on the ground. Shizou picked up my counter "IZAYA!" he yelled then chased him off. I ran after Shizou "Shizou! Wait! Please! That's my counter I need that!" I pleaded chasing him but he was too focused on the guy. I screamed at Shizou telling him to come back with my counter than suddenly he threw it at the guy and completely missed him. "SHIZOU! YOU SMASHED MY COUNTER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HIT HIM!" I yelled and he turned to me completely shocked. I walked up to him then sighed because I could never be angry at him because it wasn't his fault that he couldn't control his anger "close your eyes and open your mouths, Shizou" I laughed "wait, why?" he asked "just do it" I sighed. He closed his eye and opened his mouth I shoved the cookie in his mouth then I quickly ran back to my shop.

I got back to see everything destroyed "no" I cried running into the shop and all the windows had been smashed and the food had been taken. I slowly walked around "who'd do such a thing" I asked myself than I turned to see Shizou standing there "your bad luck" I said then began to clean than suddenly he stormed off. I finished cleaning except the windows that wouldn't be able to fix until the morning. I looked at the time and realised that it was almost six in the morning and the sun was just starting to come up "look like you had a rough night last night" a voice said. The guy with the fluffy coat walked up to me he had dark hair and red ish brown eyes. I stood up and took a step back and hit the wall "who are you!" I yelled "I was just happily walking past when I saw your shop was broken into" he said. I sighed and sat back down "why did you come in when it was broken into" I asked "to see if you're alright" he said. I shot him a glare "go away" I said then he smirked "fine, fine" he agreed walking off. My phone went off then I smiled knowing it was Jin, the person that I'd be message for like a month, even though I've never met him before.

"Hey Zoe, how are you?"

"I feel horrible; I was broken into last night, what about you?"

"I'm Depressed like always"

"Hm. I know the feeling"

"Did you still want to go through with the plan?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course!"

"Where did you want to meet up?"

"How about the park at eight, tonight?"

"Make it nine I need to make sure my friends have a tour of this place and learn about the bakery"

"Okay"

I got up and rang up the police and a window company to fix the broken windows. After I gave them the details and the window company fixed the windows, I fell to sleep. a few minutes hours I woke up and I got into my minivan and looked at the time and realised I was late and I had ten minutes to get there. As I ran into the airport ten minutes later, the others walked through the door "GUYS" I screamed running at them. We walked over to the van and we drove off. I taught them about the bakery first then I showed them how to get around the town. By the time I dropped them off it was about twenty to six.

Ruby's Pov.

I watched Zoe walked away from the house "hey, does anyone want to go to the Russian sushi place?" I asked then Zack put his hand up "oh, oh, me, me!" he yelled. Everyone else was on the ground too tired to move except Taylor got "I'll go to, will bring something back for you guys" she said. We walked off leaving the others to get some sleep. We walked to the middle off the city "you guys can get the Sushi, I need to do something" I told them. They nodded and I quickly tried to catch up to Zoe then she came to the park and was waiting. I slowly walked behind her "boo!" I yelled as she jumped out of her skin.

She looked at me "you scared me!" she yelled then I gave her a goofy smile "what's the time?" she asked then a guy walked up to use "Zoe?" he said then she turned to him. I knocked her out of the way "is this your boyfriend?" I asked then she pushed me back "Ruby, go away" she said. She nodded "Jin?" she said than he nodded and they walked off like I wasn't even there "how cold" I said. I decided to follow them really quietly, then they came to a van "great I'm not going to keep up with a van" I said sighing. The back opened then Jin looked around then suddenly another guy jumped out and grabbed her and put her into the van. As soon as I knew it was pushed out into the opened they guys saw me and before I knew it I was passed out right next to Zoe.


End file.
